A Quick Hug And A Hurried Thanks
by that-silver-ring
Summary: Quil watches Claire as she grows into his perfect women. But will the rules that Sam has set be to hard for him to comply with? Previously named The Special Two QxC from both POV's Read and Review!
1. Fifteen To Forever

**A/n: Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own any of these characters they are the creation of goddess Stephenie Meyer!**

**Hey guys, this is my first ever Fan Fiction so please read and review. I defiantly do not mind criticism, I actually embrace it. Please help me improve my writing b/c right now I don't think my stuff is all that good but let me know what you think.**

**Oh and by the way I'll be updating this as much as I can but I'm a busy chick and don't pre-write my stories. **

**One more thing I kind of panicked on a title so it will probably change a few times as my story develops but I'll give you guys a heads up before I do. So yeah thanks again!?**

**~That Silver Ring~**

Fifteen to Forever?

Imagine being a normal teenage kid one day and then all of a sudden, your world

tipping on its perfect axis and taking you with it.

One day you go to school as normal; despite it being a living hell. Lately all your close friends have been mysteriously disappearing each a week at a time then come back, only to leave you in the dust. To top it all off you catch them hanging out in Sam Uley's little "gang." I mean what the hells that all about?! But you learn to act like it doesn't bother you; you still have friends at school, trust me you are far from the unpopular nerd.

This was exactly where I was; a 15 year old boy who slowly was losing all his best friends.

The day my new life began was like any other. I woke up early, went to school, and walked home afterward. However, that day I happened to pass the "gang" whose members were all standing in front of the La Push store. Seeing then there hit a nerve inside me and I found myself stalking over to then determined to fine out why all my friends had left me. My anger erupted inside of me and I found myself yelling at my former best friend Embry Call.

"So, where the hell you been man?" To my surprise Embry backed away from me hands held high. Embry was not one to back down easily; especially when he knew he could win, which he probably could have due to him abnormal growth spurt he had in the last month.

"Whoa chill man, we don't need anything starting."

"What does that even mean?! And if you think about it you're the one who started this by just ditching me for these losers." I stated gestured to the guys standing protectively around us.

"Its complex; but you'll understand sooner or later. Sooner if you don't relax." At that I totally cracked and ran at him punching him square in the stomach. Before anything else could happen I suddenly exploded. I had no clue what was happening but the tension and anger that had been building inside of me over the course of the past few moths was released. My body started to change and heat overcame me. I could hear my clothes ripping off of my new form. As I looked around I noticed that most of the guys had ran away, but a few were grabbing and dragging me into the nearby forest. Once we were in a clearing the few guys who had been holding me left. Moments later however, the empty space was full of what looked to be giant wolves. As they appeared voices were popping into my head (this was definitely not normal).

_-Just clam down …_

_-You need to relax…_

_-Quil, dude, stop fighting it and let it take over…_

So that's what I did I gave into the heat and the voices and whatever was happening to my body. An instant later it was over, but I still wasn't back in my human body; I was on all fours and was panting to try to catch my breath. When I tried to speak a howl was all that escaped my lips.

_-What the hell?!_ I thought.

_- Man, Quil, just calm down and it will all be okay…Sam is coming and he'll explain everything. Welcome to the pack!_

Even though the thought of Sam coming just angered me I decided to give in sitting there confused about what the voice, that sounded like Embry's, had just said.

xxXxx

That was the day I found out what I really am, a shape shifting werewolf. After I finally learned how to phase back everything was explained to me (the pack mind, the reason we are what we are, the hate for the Bloodsuckers, and even the possibility at immortality). In the end I really embraced being a werewolf. The 2 years that I've had since first phasing helped put things into perspective. I learned to love the strength, speed, and ability to heal fast. The pack accepted me easily and soon all was good. I moved in with Paul and Embry after my mother past away. (Having the pack helped me with all my grieving). I patrolled and hung out with them daily.

For 2 years my life all was unchanging. Today, a week after my 17th birthday, Emily and Sam are having their annual beginning of summer bonfire down at First Beach. Little did I know that this day was going to change my life forever.

**A/n: Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update soon!?!?**


	2. Back to Two

**A/n: Hey guys sorry this took way way longer then I expected to put up. But I'm off of school for some time so I'll be adding/ updating A LOT!! Hahah Hope you enjoy…**

**~That Silver Ring~**

Back to Two

Me, Embry and Paul decided to run to the party instead of drive; we could get there way faster then any car. We phased back and went over to help Emily and Sam set things up. After we got the tables, chairs, and tent exactly how Emily wanted them, she's a big perfectionist, the guest started to arrive, each with some kind of dish. Despite the array of food that was arriving all I wanted was some of Emily's home made chocolate brownies, which I knew were hidden under a thin tinfoil covering and were under a very nearby table. I'd never meet anyone who could cook or bake as well as Emily.

_God just a few more hours and I could eat the whole pan._

"Anti Emiwee!" someone interrupted me day dream. I turned around because I didn't recognize this little high pitched voice.

"Oh Claire, I'm so glad you guys could make it." I heard Emily answer. When I was turned around I saw 3 figures crowded around Emily; 2 little girls and a woman who was around the same age as Emily. But I didn't get a good look at her or the older of the girls. My eyes were transfixed on the girl hugging Emily's led. Suddenly I felt very jealous of Emily who was receiving this innocent sign of affection. I started to make my way over to the girl named Claire to introduce my self and to get a better look.

"Oh shit," I heard Sam whisper from somewhere behind me. Ignoring him I continued over to where the 2 women were now talking and where the 2 girls where fighting. They stopped when I approached, just staring at me. I crouched down in front of the younger one.

"Hi there," I said with what I hoped was a genuine smile.

The little girl laughed at me and said, "You're funny." I couldn't help but laugh with her. Her laugh was so pure and innocent. I could see her clearly now. She wore a little old fashioned white sailor dress with a blue color and a red bow tie; she even had a blue sailor hat that sat on her perfectly curled dark brown hair. Knowing a little girl at the beach, however, her dress wouldn't stay white and her hair would soon be full of sand and leaves. Claire titled her head and gave me a curious look, almost as to ask, "Why are you looking at me?"

"My names Quil; what's yours?" I asked even thought I has a pretty good guess as to what it was.

"Cware," she said smiling. Then she gave me a hug, which at first caught me off guard but at the same time something about it was just right. I had a feeling that I needed to protect this little girl and was set on devoting my entire life to protecting and insuring safety in hers.

At that moment someone started crying. It was the first I noticed that Sam and Emily had come over to comfort the girls mother (she the one who was crying). In that short minute it had just been me and Claire. No one else had been around in that moment. It was like time her stopped, moving only around us. But now I was back to reality. The crying woman, Claire's mother, was historical and looking at her youngest daughter who was still by my side. When Claire noticed that her mother was upset her eyes started to water. But before I could pick her up and comfort her Sam was grabbing me at pulling me away from the circle.

"Let's take a walk," he said still pulling me along down the beach.

"Sam what happened back there? It was like time stopped."

"Quil," Sam said holding me at arms length and looking very serious, "do you remember the story of the 3rd wife and what little we told you about imprinting? About how it was like finding a soul mate but deeper?'' All I could so was nod. Yes, I did remember the story and the stuff he was referring to but what did any of the have to do with me?

"Well," he continued, "I think you just meet yours." He had let go but was still starring at me.

"Wait, What…!?!?!?, Claire? Wha, No…" I stammered. Sam simply started to nod. "Okay, let me get this straight. I just imprinted on that little girl over there. As in we're destined to be soul mates?"

"Exactly; you will be what ever she needs you to be from a father figure to even a lover one day hopefully far off in the future…"

"How old is she even? I'm sorry but this just doesn't feel right." As much as I want to go and see what was going on with Claire I still know that me and here being soul mates was wrong.

"Well right now Claire is two. But think Quil you are practically immortal and can wait till she grows up to be with her. You actually get to be with her. And see her grow, get to know her."

"That's so wrong though, yes I'm 17 but she's 2!"

"Yes legitimately it's wrong but answer me this Quil, right now do you feel any romance or anything of that kind toward that little girl I call my niece?"

"No…" I said hesitating slightly.

"Now what so you feel toward her?" Sam asked.

"Confusion, curiosity and a need to protect her I guess…"

"Exactly, so for now we'll go work things out with Sara and then me and you will plan this all later."

"Okay," that was all I could manage to say but I was shuffling things around in my mind. My future was changing, and fast. Everything I had ever imagined about it was gone and now being added was a tan growing girl."

xxXxx

Later after the party had quieted down more, many people had left, and Claire and her sister, Claudia, were asleep on a blanket not too far from the table where me, Sam, Emily and Sara (who I found out to be the name of the girls mother) were sitting. Earlier after this had all began I found out that Sara is actually Emily's older sister, who doesn't live that far away from the La Push reservation. Emily had invited Sara and her little daughters to the bonfire tonight. It turns out that Sara knows about the legends of our tribe and that we are werewolves, she had gotten the whole story when Emily married Sam years back. Though she was used to being around werewolves she was still frightened about the thought of one imprinting of her 2 year old, hence the crying. But now she was fine with it, well at least the thought had settled in her mind a bit. At this point in our conversation they were all discussing Claire and mines future. I, mean while, was staring at the girl on the blanket with sand in her hair and her dress a little dirty; just as I had predicted,

"Quil, please pay attention." Emily said trying to get me back into the conversation.

"Oh sorry, what are we talking about now?"

"When you can tell her about this whole thing, as in about the pack." Sara explained.

"I personally think that the best thing would be to let her know about and to get used to the pack first, to tell her at a young age…maybe around 6 or 10?" Sam said, trying to control things.

"How about 8?" Sara said. She was the one who was obviously holding the reigns, despite Sam's attempt to steal them.

"Now, how about when to tell her about the imprinting?"

_There Sam goes again. Gosh being pack leader really affects his social skills. Gosh, the pack, what do they think about this? God only knows what will run through my head next time I phase. _

"Quil, this does include you. In know it's late and this is all a lot sweetie but you should try and focus more."

"Sorry Emily," I could feel my checks turning red.

"How about when she's 13?'

"Too young Sam, how about 16?"

"Perfect then."

So that was it my future was set. I could visit her as often as I wished. Tell her about my other half at 8 and tell her about this weird connection thing at 16. Till then I'll wait and watch her grow.

_God how would she take all of this? I mean she's so little…but the again I'll be like her big brother; hopefully all will go well. _

Sam, Sara, and Emily's conversation finally left me and went onto how the party went. I was content with sitting there watching little Claire asleep beside her sister, so calm, so innocent. This girl has no clue about what's to come; but then again do I?

**A/n: hope you liked this, look for more coming soon. Please review and tell me what you like or don't like. **

**~That Silver Ring~**


	3. 3, 4 Skip Some More

**A/n: So this is just a quick overview of Quil and Claire's relationship when Claire is three and four. I will be doing these little sporadic drop-ins of their life till Claire gets older and things start to happen. Hope you enjoy!?**

**And THANKS to all of you who have read my stuff and reviewed it…..!?!?? I love reading them and love the fact that I actually have fans……**

**~That Silver Ring~**

3, 4 Skip Some More

The past year of my life has been filled with daily doses of Claire. I got to watch the girls every day because Sarah has to work full time to support the house. So every day I run over to Sarah's and to see her off to work. She always tells me how much she appreciates me doing this for her. But it's the least I can do. Sarah's husband John died the year that Claire was born so she was left to take care of the girls alone. She hates putting the girls in daycare so she lets me watch them during the day. I refuse for her to pay me, I told her that getting to spend my time with Claire was payment enough. I have sort of grown used to the fact that me and her are destined to be together. I have absolutely no feelings for Claire other then a dire need to watch over her and to keep her safe. I guess you could title me her "father figure." Claire is 3 now and talking well for her age, I just can't get away from her. It's like there is a magnet holding us together.

Well today summer is officially half over and in just a few weeks I will have to go back to school. Sam's rules, we teenage wolves must finish out high school and "get an education" but we still have to patrol at night to watch the Rez. So in just a few short weeks I would have to deal with less and less Claire. Therefore, I have made an oath to take in every moment I fully can with her!

_God I hate school. It's just so boring and stuff. _

"Qwil!!!"

_Yay Claire just woke up…!!?? I wonder if Claudia is up yet?_

"Hey Claire, how did you sleep princess?"

"Good. But it was really hot."

"Oh I know. But summer will be over soon and then it will be getting cold."

"Yay! I love when it's cold and then it will snow…oh Qwil when will it start to snow?"

"Hahah not for a while sweetie but when it does I promise you we will play in the snow all day. Okay?"

"Okay Qwil. What's for breakfast? I'm hungry?" she said staring to walk into the kitchen pulling my hand with her.

"Well what do you want? How about cereal?"

"Okay sounds yummy. What are we going to do today?"

"Well I figured that we would go to the beach and play in the water; you me and Claudia. By the way is she up yet?" (I found out that Claudia is around 3 years older then Claire, she's just about 6 now.)

"Oh fun fun I love the beach!"

"More then you love the snow?"

"Hmmmm…mayy... Well, oh I don't know." She picked up her spoon and started to eat. Just then Claudia bounded down the stairs.

"Hey Quil!"

"Hey Claudia, want some cereal for breakfast?"

"No, I want toast please."

"Okay no problem. But hey, what would you think about going to the beach this afternoon? That sound like fun?'

"The beach? Yeah that would be fun. Could we build a sandcastle?'

"Of course!"

"Can I help Cwaud?" Claire piped in.

"Sure, sure" Claudia responded as she was pushing bread into the toaster. I laughed to myself she was so much like Jacob.

After we finished breakfast, I had the girls go and get changed into their suites while I packed a good lunch. We walked down the beach, each girl holding one of my big hands. The beach was a mere 5 min from their house and the girls loved the outdoors. When we got to the beach, I had to hold Claire back so that I could help her out of her little cover up dress before she bounded into the ocean and got it all wet. She had picked out her little pink suite that had a sewn in skirt. Claudia, who had brought her sand toys started on her castle first. I sat down next to her and helped her to shovel out a moat that was to go around the rim of her grounds. Mean while, Claire who knew better then to venture too far into the water, mostly stayed at the shore and picked up the shells and such that rolled in and out with the current.

We ate lunch when the sun was in the middle of the sky and when the girls were hungry. They ate the sandwiches I brought, PB and J (their favorite), and talked about what to do next to the sandcastle.

"I need to build the main part of it first Claire." Claudia said; she was really into things being perfect so she always wanted Claire to stay out of her business.

"Hey Claire, why don't we start by bringing buckets of water up to fill the moat?"

"Okay Quil, but I get the purple one; you can have the green one."

"Fine with me sweetie." So Claire and I spent a whole hour just simply filling the moat full to the brim with sea water.

For the next week or so the weather stayed nice so we went to the beach every day to spend the day in the rare sun. Claudia, our future architect, built a more elaborate sand sculpture every day, while Claire and I did a number of things; we filled moats, collected sea glass, and found shells to make a necklace for Sarah out of. Taking that oath to fully enjoy my time with the girls really helped. I no longer was worried about having to go back to school; all was grand in my life.

xxXxx

Today is Claire's fourth birthday. Princess themed of course; Claire is all into the pink, frilly, girly stuff these days. Sarah and I were up early starting to set up before the family got to the house. I put up pink and white streamers around the ceiling while she made the cake. It was to be a white cake with light pink frosting and pink candles. Just as Sarah and I were finishing up Claire was up and running down the staircase yelling, "IM FOUR!! IM FOUR!!"

"Yes you are pumpkin, or should I say princess?!," Sarah said pulling Claire into a hug and twirling her around. They both stared laughing and I couldn't help but to join them. Next, Claire came over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Happy Birthday Claire, how does it feel to be a big four year old??"

"No different then being free! Not yet at least…"

"Hahha well tell me when you feel older okay?!"

"Okie Dokie Quil!"

Claudia woke up and both of the girls got dressed into little gowns, Claire with a crown. Slowly the family started to arrive as well as a few of Claire friends. The party went really well, both the girls and the family enjoyed themselves. But now it was time for the cake.

"I want both cake and ice cream!" Claire told Sarah.

"Sweetie we still have to cut it and sing to you."

"Oh okay."

At that time I lit the candles and Sarah dimed the lights. The whole bunch of us started singing the traditional Birthday Song. After we finished, Paul, Embry, and I sang to Claire in Quileute. She giggled hysterically from the time we started singing. It was something we did every year, but she always loved it. Claire opened up her gifts and was intrigued by all of them. Jake got her a new jump rope and Embry a new doll, who came dressed as a princess, of course. And the last to be opened was mine. It was a little necklace with a wood carved wolf on it. Though she didn't know it, this was a thing that the guys of my tribe gave to the girls that held their hearts. The chocolate brown wolf charm was a look a like to my other half, but this she also didn't know, but hopefully one day would.

**A/n: Sorry this is short and took forever to get out but soon is more to come…!?!?!?**


	4. 5, 6, 7, 8

**A/n: Okay so this is really long but I was hoping to give you something you like and could chew on while I'm writing the next chapter. Love to hear what you think and what I can fix so REVIEW!!!**

**Much love,**

**~That Silver Ring~**

"5, 6, 7, 8…"

Claire was fiddling with the necklace that I got her for her birthday last year; she did this when ever she was nervous. Five year old Claire was going to her first day of dance. Sarah was driving and I was in the passenger seat by request of Claire herself.

"What if they all make fun of me?" Claire asked looking out the window.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll be fine," Sarah reassured her but Claire turned and bore her big green eyes into me.

"Claire you'll be amazing, you dance around the kitchen all of the time, you're a natural ballerina." I told her, getting her to smile.

"I do, don't I!?, thanks Quil." And with that she went to looking out the window once more. But when we finally got to the studio, which was in Forks, Claire was all worked up again. I went around to her side of the car to get her out of it. With pink dance bag in hand Claire, Sarah, and I entered the studio. Inside was a group of moms and their daughters, all who were around Claire's age. One woman, who was in tights and a leotard, took us into one of the many rooms. There were chairs outside of it for the parents to wait on while to girls danced in the mirrored room itself. The woman, who was very cheerful, gave a short speech about the studio and what the girls would be learning. Then she told the moms to leave the room and for the girls to get on their ballet shoes; it was time for class! I squatted down next to Claire and took the small, pink, ballet shoes out of her bag and helped her slip them on. With a quick hug and a hurried "thanks" she skipped off to sit in the circle of girls in the middle of the room.

"How nice of you son to come see your daughter off at her first day of class," I heard someone talking to Sarah as I stood up.

"He's not my son," she corrected, "Quil's just a good family friend and my daughter, Claire, if just fascinated with him. He's her best friend."

"Oh," the woman replied back unsure of what to say. Sarah and I grabbed seats so that we could see Claire giggling and dancing with the other girls. Before I knew it the hour class was over and an out of breathe Claire was excitedly running to me, to tell me everything.

"Quil, it was so much fun!"

"What did I tell you? I knew that you would have a great time."

"I did, I really did Quil!"

I skipped with Claire all the way back to the car and buckled her in. All the way home, Claire's face held her little glowing smile.

xxXxx

It was August but Claire was already trying out for a Christmas ballet, The Nutcracker to be exact. I found the whole thing to be too early to be worrying about a Christmas show, but Sarah told me that this dance company was very serious and wanted things to be perfect. Of course, Claire was all excited. She was dressed in a black leotard and pink tights; she looked like the perfect dancer. Claire was now six but had done exceedingly well in her dance classes, and her teacher, Miss Darcy, suggested for her to try out for this ballet. Claire was nervous, fiddling with her wolf necklace; it was giving me Déjà Vu from last year when Sarah and I were driving her to her first ever dance class.

We got Claire there early so she could warm up and get situated before she had to start dancing. They took her name and Sarah had to fill out this little sheet of paper for her before Claire could get her number, she was to be #12. Claire did all that she could to prepare for this moment, but now it was time for her and the other girls her age to go in and dance.

"We were brought into the room and we just danced, like it was a class," Claire said her voice shaking. Her nerves got the best of her **after** she did stuff like this. "I messed up so bad, you wouldn't even believe it. I won't make it, I just know it. The other girls were way better then me and I was way taller then the rest of them."

"Claire you'll do fine, I bet they didn't even see your mistakes. I mean how could they see every little detail of your dancing when they were trying to watch all those girls at once? I bet you that they didn't even notice," Sarah said to her.

I grabbed Claire up in a hug before opening the car door for her. "Claire, you did fantastic I just know it. Just wait, in two weeks you'll get a letter in the mail telling you made the company."

I turned out to be right. Claire got her company acceptance letter just two weeks after the tryout date. She screamed and danced around the house with her letter for five whole minutes. Practices were to begin in just a week, and at the first one Claire would find out what she was going to be.

"I'm going to be a mouse I just know it, that's what all the girls my age are."

"What's wrong with being a mouse?" I asked her in the car ride to her first practice. Sarah was working so I got the honor of taking Claire.

"Oh nothing I guess." I laughed at Claire's weary response.

Claire did end up being a mouse, but she also got the honor of being the snow princess. The company manager came up to me when I came to collect Claire after she was done dancing.

"This little one has a lot of talent, Mr…."

"Ateara"

"Well I'm very glad that Claire decided to tryout. See you next weekend."

"Sounds like we have a star on our hands!?" I told Claire once the woman had walked away, her high ballet bun swaying as she did. Claire just giggled at me and skipped to the car.

The company manager, whose name is Daniel, was completely right. In the ballet, Claire stood out form her peers; she was amazing. Sarah agreed with me and was so glad that Claire had found a promising talent.

After the show, Sarah and Claudia, who had gone to gather Claire and all her stuff from the dressing room, met me in the lobby of the theater. Claire ran right into my open arms.

"You were the cutest bear out of them all. I think I will call you Clairebear"

"Quil I was a MOUSE!"

"Hahaha I was just kidding sweetie, but you looked great."

"Thank you, can I do it again next year?" Sarah gave me an assuring nod and I told Claire that yes, she could keep doing the show for as long as she wanted to. Claire made many friends by being in the company, and she started to dance more and more. Her skills were quickly growing despite her young age.

xxXxx

Seven year old Claire was doing so well at dance, her teachers had moved her up into higher level classes. She was even starting to do a form of torture that dancers call dancing en pointe. It's where they wear these shoes with wood in the toes, which is flat. It allows them to go up on their toes. I remember the day that Claire came home from her first class en pointe. She had tears in her eyes and she kept saying that her feet hurt really, really bad. I felt so bad for her that when we got back to her house I insisted on coming in and tending to Claire; I hated to see her in pain. Through slight bursts of pain, she told me that she actually loved dancing in the shoes, but that at the end of class her feet were just in so much pain. She also told me that her teacher said she would adjust quickly, her feet just needed to harder up.

Once again, Claire's teacher was right. Her feet did end up getting used to the harsh dancing and pointe ended up being her favorite class. Claire was so graceful like a fairy and was constantly dancing around the house when I watched her and Claudia. I personally think that dance was one of the best things Sarah ever did for her.

For Claire's seventh birthday I had gotten her a new chain for her necklace. The old one was too small on Claire and she couldn't dance with it being that tight. She never took it off. Not when she was sleeping, dancing, at school, or just around the house, I never saw Claire take it off. I was just worried about what would happen next year, when she would be eight, the infamous year in which we would be telling her about the pack. Would she be frightened when she found out what that the little charm was actually me??

xxXxx

"Sarah, I don't think I can do this."

"Quil, yes you can. It's not just your relationship with her that is one the lines, all of ours are," Sam said making a sweeping gesture with his hand allowing me to survey the faces of the Pack. We were all sitting in Sam and Emily's living room.

"Quil, me and Sam wouldn't have chosen the age of eight if we didn't think it would be best for Claire." As Sarah said this I looked around the room once more; to me they were just a bunch of burly, misfit guys who were bonded by what they are. But how would Claire see them? Me? Especially once she knew that we are werewolves.

Claire's birthday was a week ago and she was now eight. I had Sarah and Sam let me take a week to think about telling Claire before we all sat down and decided when to actually tell her. My week was up and I still didn't know what to do. I'd been contemplating the whole scene in my mind, trying to map it out, so all went well. The Pack was so annoyed by this, but I was totally clueless.

"Okay, so here's what we'll do, unless Quil comes up with anything better, which I highly doubt." Sam teased. "Sarah will spend the day with Claire, we'll have Claud out with a friend, and she will tell her that we all have something very special to tell her but that she has to be a "big girl" about it. Then she'll bring Claire here where we will be waiting to tell her our secret and answer whatever questions she has. And last but not least we will show her our wolf forms. Any questions or comments?

"No, Nope, Not Really," the Pack all replied. My response, however, was slightly delayed. "Yeah okay. Sounds easy enough."

"Great," Sam said clapping his hands together, "now that that's settled, when do you think would be a good time to execute this plan?" he asked turning to Sarah.

"How about Saturday, does that work for everyone?" the whole Pack said 'yeah', and that was it, meeting adjourned. My future was set. Paul, Embry, Seth and the rest of the Pack left but I stayed behind to talk to Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, are you sure Claire can handle this? I mean," But she cut me off there. "Quil, she's eight, she'll be okay."

The days came and went and next thing I knew it was Saturday. Sam had me stay at his house, so I couldn't go and listen in to Sarah and Claire's conversation.

**Claire's POV**

**A/n: Yay! I'm finally introducing Claire's POV, but I still don't know if I will keep it up.**

Okay so I was totally lost. My mom made Claudia go over to a friend's house and now we are just sitting here. She was acting very weird like she was nervous and upset at the same time.

"Hey Mom. What's wrong," she stopped me there by raising her hand.

"Okay Claire, it's time you know something."

"Okay, tell me."

"You know Uncle Sam and all of his and Emily's friends; well they have a secret that we have decided to tell you." I still didn't know where this was going but I shook my head in a 'yes' manner. "Okay well Clairebear here's the thing," (ever since my first dance in the Nutcracker Quil's nickname for me had really caught on.) "So you know uncle Sam and his friends?" she asked again.

"Yeah, of course I know them, I hang out with one every day, Quil, remember?!" I giggled at this trying to loosen up the feeling in the room, it was all way too stuffy. She started to laugh as well but then got serious once more.

"Okay, well we are going to go over to Sam and Emily's and meet up with the whole lot of them. Then they will all tell you their secret, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, will Quil be there?" she nodded her head and rolled her eyes with a smile at my response to this. It took a lot to separate Quil and I. "Then let's get going!" I pressed

"Well first we have to make sure that you realize you can not tell anyone, that includes your school friends and even Claudia."

"What," I went off, "I can't tell Claud?!" I wasn't so much upset as I was surprised. If I wasn't able to tell my own sister, this must be big. _Gosh I can't wait to know something that she doesn't._ Now that I was settled, I answered, "Okay, yeah, sure. I'm all in! Let's go to Aunt Em's." Mom kept giving me questioning glances but we got into the car and drove to Sam and Emily's. When we got to the door Emily answered the bell and brought us in. As soon as I stepped into the big, cozy, home, I could smell the woods. Quil, Uncle Sam, and all of their friends always smelled like the outdoors and I loved it. Once I continued my way into the living room, the house seemed to shrink. There had to be at least twenty guys, all about Quil's size packed into the room! I knew most of them very well, but others I had only seen at family parties. I looked around the room at them all. They all were totally relaxed except for one who was hunched over from his spot on the couch. I knew immediately that it was my Quil from his chocolate brown hair. I didn't have the time to see what was wrong with him for I was being shoved down into a chair that Em had brought from the kitchen. Sam got up and started to give a lecture, but I wasn't too keen on paying attention, I was more focused on looking at all of the guys. I have never noticed it before but they all looked so much alike. All of them are tan and tall and HUDGE. They were all no shorter than six foot five. And even though I knew they ranged in age from sixteen to roughly thirty, they all looked a young twenty. Finally I was snapped back into attention by Sam saying my name. He had apparently noticed that I was not listening.

"Claire! Please listen. Okay so to repeat myself, if you have noticed all of us here have a very tight connection between us. We are practically brothers, part of a group, or a pack you might say. Claire, you know that our tribe legends right? The ones about how we are from wolves," he paused only slightly to give me the time to nod. "Well what if I was to tell you that they are true, and we, all of us, can change into wolves?" I had a great erg to laugh but something inside of me knew that now was defiantly not the time. I scanned the room and all of them were staring keenly at me, as to survey my first reaction to this. All I could muster in response was another nod. In a way this did make sense. All of them were like a big pack. They ate like animals, and always felt more comfortable outdoors. In all actuality I had looked into this before. After being told the legends as bed time stories from Quil I have had vivid dreams of them. One that I have over and over is of my uncle and his group going for a run, but all I see is these big wolf like creatures in the forest around the Rez. I never thought that my dreams held some fraction of reality. "I believe you." I found myself saying. "Yes, I understand. But I have one question" I said this as I moved my focus from Sam to Quil. "May I see what you all look like?" The room seemed to breath just then due to everyone letting out their breathes. I had not noticed this but everyone in the room aside form me had been holding his or her breath. Sam was the first one to register what I asked. He said yes and that that was really part of the plan.

He led the group of us outside and into a big clearing in the woods. My mother, aunt and I were left alone in it for only the smallest amount of time. Next thing I knew, a procession of giant wolf like creatures was coming out of an opening in the circle of trees. It was the same one in fact that the men had exited out of; this, of course, was the Pack. Aunt Emily named them off as each made it's way in front of us and bowed its head. "That's your Uncle, and there's Jake, and Embrey, Seth, Brady, Collin…." The list seemed endless. But finally the last wolf came into the clearing. It was a beautiful chocolate brown. It's fur was the same color as Quil's hair. "Quil," I whispered. The wolves head snapped up at this. He must have heard me. This wolf did something different then the rest; he came over and gently pushed into my side, kind of like a cat would. I put my hand in his fur. He was so soft; I just couldn't get over it. I jumped at the howl that came from the wolf who I knew was my uncle. It must have been some kind of single because as soon as it was over the Pack was marching back out of the clearing. The included Quil, who, if I was not mistaken, looked sad to go.

Later that day I found myself not able to shut up. I spent a solid four hours talking with Quil in my living room. He explained to me the details of being a wolf, including the ability to be immortal. I found the whole thing very cool, and thought about how fun it would be to be a wolf, maybe one like Leah. Quil had relaxed from this afternoon but still was on edge. He was acting as if the whole thing would hit me at a later time and I would go running from the room in fear at any second. But I was okay with the idea. I just sat there asking away while fiddling with my necklace.

"So, you figured out it was me." Quil stated more then asked.

"Yeah, I just knew it was you. And the color of your fur was a big hint." At this he gave me a confused look. "Well your hair and fur are both the same chocolate brown color." He apparently hadn't noticed this for himself, and laughed at how dumb he had been not to. Our conversation had been a good one full of serious moments and giggles. I only really had one question left. "Okay so pertaining to my necklace." At this a smile spread across his face. "I take it that it is supposed to be you?" He gave me another pleased look, glad that I was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yeah, I made the wolf for you when you were younger. It was like a hint, a small part of my other half for you to have."

"Oh I get it!" With that I embraced Quil into a tight hug. A switch seemed to click in him then, that I was not bound to flee from the room and never want to see him of any of my family friends again.

On my eighth birthday Quil had came over to celebrate with a few family members. I told my mother that I didn't want a big party, but just a small get together. This year Quil had got me yet another chain for my necklace. I had broken the last one while dancing around and was unable to wear it for a week! But what was different was that along with the new chain Quil had gotten me a paw print charm to go along with my carved wolf. I did not know till the day that they told me the family secret that these charms represented much, much, more then symbols of a mythical being. I have the feeling that I will have an interesting and different childhood then most girls my age.

**A/n: (Insert evil laugh here) little does Claire know that her life is about to take a huge tumble….well I don't have any of the next chapter written but like a sentence, and I'm going on vacay so all ya'll are going to have to wait, but I will most likely write a lot and be able to post like uber the following week, in which I willl get back. I hope you guys are liking this so far and are not getting confused by me doing an exert of Claire's life then referring back to her birthday, I just wasn't sure how to write it. Oh and **BIG** news I'm changing the title…duh duh duhhhh to **_**A Quick Hug and a Hurried Thanks**_**…..hope that's okay and you like it…well review!!!! **

**Mucho love, **

**~That Silver Ring~ **


	5. Author's Note

Okay so I don't know how many people will get this, and I don't even know who will read this, or who is even interested in my story anymore but I have been having uber computer problems lately and so I have not been able to update. It's complicated, but basically after taking a break from writing and coming back to it, my computer decided to crash and I lost every thing so now I don't really have anywhere to type, save, and upload my work. It's a miracle I can get this out to you guys. But yeah I have been writing this piece by hand in many notebooks and will hopefully be getting it up here eventually (even if that means I have to buy my own laptop to do so). So if you do like my stuff (I know a few of you would always read my uber delayed uploads, love to you all 3) just keep looking here every so often and checking in on your old pal That Silver Ring!


	6. Double Digits

**A/n: Soooo it looks like my computer is no longer on the fritz but fixed!! Ergo I'm putting up this chapter. I am hoping to put up another two chapters soon. Also because I tried to get it up quickly there might be some mistakes so just let them slide....Read and Review please. **

**~That Silver Ring~**

Double Digits

**Claire:**

Yay! I'm officially into the double digits! Well, I guess it isn't that exciting, I am only ten, but still. Today for my birthday we are having a big party at First beach. The WHOLE Pack is invited and the rest of my family. I also invited my best friend Kennedy LaMark. Besides Quil she is probably my only, really good friend. We have known each other since we were little; we first met at dance but eventually discovered that we attend school together. Kennedy is just about the same height as me. We also share the same brown colored hair and tan skin. Our only real difference is that Kennedy has lovely brown eyes that match her hair, while I'm stuck with ugly green ones. Even though me and Kennedy have loads in common and really enjoy each others company we don't spend that much time together out of school and dance. When not wasting away at school or leaping across a hardwood floor at dance I am with Quil. We do a lot of stuff together. We go to the beach; we picnic; we have even spent an afternoon climbing trees in the forest behind my aunt and uncle's house.

Quil promised to come over today before my party so he could arrive with Claud, Mom, and me. I think he is more excited for my birthday then I am. All week he has been giving me a countdown till my party (as if I don't have one of my own!) but all the same. He also keeps telling me that he has a great gift to give me, one that I will 'never forget.' Even though he tells me I will never be able to guess what it is, I still try. I have guessed a lot of things, but at every one he simply smiles and shakes his head 'no.' Because guessing wasn't working I have recently decided to spring questions about it on him, in hopes that one time he might just crack. But no suck luck! I'm telling you, when Quil has a secret to keep there is no getting it out of him. Despite my frustration at him I am totally excited for my party. Mom is running around like a nut case trying to do some last minute organization. Claudia is not even up yet even though it is ten o'clock. She is now thirteen and thinks it's cool to not be up before noon.

My party is to be at twelve but we are going to the beach at eleven to set everything set up. Thankfully the weather is holding. The sky is a bright blue, the sun like a massive ball of yellow and orange spewing it's light everywhere.

"Hey Claire sweety, can you get Claudia up for me?" me mom asks holding her hand to the speaker part of the phone which is pressed against her ear. I mumble a 'yes' in response and head up to her room. Claud's room if right across the hall from mine. It is a bright orange color like the inside of a tangerine. When I walk into the room I am surprised to see Claud already up and sitting at her desk. Having heard the door opening she quickly turned around and shoved a box behind her back. Momentarily forgetting why I was there I stammered before relaying me message. "Oh umm, mom said it's time to get up."

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec I just have to finish something."

"What were you doing just now, before I came in?"

"Nothing" Claudia answered too quickly. I side stepped to my right and was able to catch a glimpse of what was hidden behind her back before she turned to counteract my step. The box was a perfect cube and was wrapped in a glossy paper in which 'Happy Birthday' was printed again and again. Knowing that I had caught her in the midst of wrapping my gift a smile grew upon my face. Even though curiosity was killing me I let it slide. I hopped down the stairs and started walking into the kitchen but stopped when the doorbell rang. Knowing who was waiting behind the door I threw myself at it and flung it open.

"Quil!"

"Clairebear!" Quil scooped me up in a hug twirling me in the doorway. This exchange was our normal greeting. Quil set me down and held me at arms length getting a good look at me. "Yup, you definitely look older then the last time I saw you." he concluded with a serious nod of the head.

"Quil...you saw me yesterday!" At that we burst into laughter. I loved the sound of his deep husky laugh. Just then Mom came into the room to see what was going on. Upon seeing Quil she relaxed. "Ready to go to the beach? Everything here is just about set." We both said 'yes' at the same time and settled once more into a fit of laughter. My mother just shook her head at us with a smile then screamed up to Claudia that it was time to go. We all piled into our SUV and were off!

When we got the the beach Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily were also there. Aunt Emily was setting up a line of different bowls and trays onto a near by picnic table. Her cooking is the best in all of La Push! As we walked up my aunt and uncle wished me a 'Happy Birthday' and proceeded to give me hugs and kisses. I hated when they got all emotional over me growing up but I let it go.

We spent the next hour setting up the tables; getting the food ready; and greeting newly arriving guests. The majority of the Pack arrived together. I was weird to see them in full garb, mostly they just wore cut off shorts and and occasional plain tee-shirt. When they arrived I was glad to of had my party at the beach for they took up so much space!

I couldn't help but notice that the gift table was filling up. But come to think of it I didn't remember Quil putting an addition down. If his gift was so spectacular then where was it? At that moment someone ran up behind me and hugged me. I jumped for I had been lost in thought. Turning around I saw that Kennedy had arrived.

"Happy Birthday Claire! Oh my gosh it's so nice out. Good thing too because we can't have it rain on Claire's Party!" We talked for a bit but eventually ended up in the ocean. The water was cold as ever but the sun helped to take the sharp edge off of it. While in the water I looked up at the beach to observe from afar. Claudia was not that far from us on the beach building a sand castle as usual. The tan bodies of the pack members were bobbing around and mingling. They all looked so much alike it was hard to distinguish who each one was.

"Claire can I ask you something?" Kenny said catching me staring out at the shore. "How come all of your family looks so much alike? I mean you have got to of noticed that all of you ugh....cousins are they? Look alike. They are all as tall as skyscrapers, crazy tan, have short hair, and huge muscles!" I wasn't entirely sure how to answer this, of course I knew why they all looked alike, it was just a wolf thing to be tall and bulky. As for the short hair I had never noticed that till now, _I'll have to ask Quil _I thought. Also they have similarities that Kennedy can not just see, besides being able to turn into huge fury monsters that is. I had noticed over the last two years that every member of the Pack was extremely warm, there temp ram unnaturally high; almost like they all had fevers. But those who 'know' knew they weren't sick, they couldn't get sick. When I had asked Quil about this he just said 'It's a wolf thing. What good is a sick werewolf on patrol?'

"Really? I guess I never noticed," I lied. "Maybe it's just a Quiluete thing!" Kenny gave me a confused look but brushed it off, splashing me with water.

Lunch was excellent! Aunt Em let me and Kennedy go first when getting food. Though Kennedy probably thought it was because it was my birthday I knew it was due to the Pack. The guys eat so much that there probably won't be any food left after they go through the line. Seeing Paul piling food on his plate confirmed this. We had salad, fruit, burgers, hot dogs and chips; typical beach food, just the way I wanted it. Dessert was another feast entirely. Aunt Emily had made six different types of cookies, some of her delicious brownies, and a cake. Before all of the guests helped themselves to these I was sung to in both English and Quiluete. Paul, Embry, and Quil were such bad singers everybody groaned in complaint and simply wanted then to stop. My big green cake was set in front of me. I gave my compliments to Emily and blew out the ten candles which were arranged perfectly around the cake.

After tediously unwrapping all of my new gifts I went around and gave a hug to everyone in thanks. I had a pile of new clothes and toys just waiting to get used. But after all of this I still didn't have Quil's so called 'spectacular' gift. The Pack and my family were now dispersing to there cars. Even Kenny's mom had arrived to take her home. Emily, Sam, Claudia, my mother, Quil and I were the only ones left. I was fussing around with Emily to clean up the mess of empty food trays and plates. We were a lot alike, my aunt and I. We both liked everything to have a place and for it to be kept there. We both loved to keep things clean and tidy. And best of all we both enjoyed time in the kitchen. As of late Aunt Emily had been teaching me how to cook and bake. She always said it would be a good trait to have when I was older and married but I just loved to put things together in a bowl cook them and see what comes out.

A lot of people say that I resemble Emily. I have her nose, cheekbones, and smile. Of course we both have the tan skin that marks us as Quileutes and long wavy brown hair. My mother always says that I have my father's eyes.

I looked over Emily again, who was standing to my left. Her scars, in my opinion, were and addition to her beauty. No one ever discussed how Emily had gotten the long scratches that ran down her right side. Whenever I asked they told me 'When you're older Clairebear!' Of course I never dared to ask Aunt Emily herself, afraid I would upset or otherwise embrace her. _Maybe today's the day. Should I just ask her what happened? _ My thoughts of asking her were quickly jarred out of my mind when someone scooped me up from behind and threw me onto their shoulders.

"Quil! I can walk on my own two feet."  
"Well, It seemed like a good idea at the time. Just go with it for a little while. Were only going for a short walk then I'll explain why I'm stealing you." The sun just was just about to set and sizzle into the ocean. The sky was a pretty red and pink. But just as I started to watch the sun drift lower and lower into the sky Quil abruptly changed course and we were now heading into the woods. I stayed quiet because Quil had promised to explain but I was still confused. A little while into the woods we reached a fallen tree and Quil stopped.

"This looks like a good spot." We sat side by side on the log, Quil looking as if he was going to explode from the excitement. "So you ready for you tenth birthday present?" Glad to now be let in on Quil's secret I nodded. "Okay stay here and DO NOT move. I just have to go get it." Quil disappeared a way into the trees. Not knowing what was going on I rested my head on a tree and closed my eyes; I was sleepy after a long day. I opened my eyes with a start when I felt something brush by my lag. I laughed at myself after realizing it was only Quil, well the big furry brown version of Quil that is.

Ever since getting to meet the Pack two years previous I had been begging Quil to see him in wolf form again. But due to recent events, well mostly just the party, clouding my mind I had laid off. Seeing Quil in wolf from again, however, made me ecstatic! I put my hand on his head and petted his soft fur. A low purr like growl escaped his throat as he relaxed onto the forest floor. The purr only become more prominent when I began to play with his ear. Quil suddenly awoke from his relaxed trance and took a step back from me. Looking in his eyes, however, I realized I wasn't in trouble, Quil was just being cautious. He laid back down and we stayed like that for a while longer; me sitting on the log, my hand in his fur and him laying at my feet. Soon though our peace was broken and he left me to go and change back into human Quil. When he came back to me he had a huge smile on his face. I thanked him profusely on our walk back to the beach for letting me see him as a wolf and spend time with him. He was very pleased that I enjoyed his gift.

XxXxx

**Quil:**

With Claire on my back I walked into the woods. I had promised her an explanation and I guessed that was the reason for her being so quiet. I soon found a fallen tree that would be a perfect place for her to sit and wait. I set her down and told her not to move a muscle! I walked a little bit farther into the forest and took off my clothes before phasing. When I found my way back to the log she had her eyes closed and her head rested on a nearby tree. I brushed against her legs to get her attention, though I hated to break her peace. When she saw me as a wolf her face lit up and she laughed. I laid down at her feet and her hand started to loose itself in my fur. Her petting was very relaxing. Things were just perfect especially now with her knowing I'm a wolf. Her hand made it to my ear and she began playing with it. Something about it just seemed wrong though, too close, too intimate and I found my self getting up and baking away. Afraid I had hurt her feelings I looked up at her but on the contrary she was fine. I went back over to her and once again laid down in front of her. We stayed there for quite a while but I noticed that sky was getting dark and knew I had to get her back to Sarah. I changed back into my two legged from and walked back to Claire.

"Thanks You, Thank You, Thank You!" she said hugging me. "This is by far the best birthday ever!" and at that moment I couldn't agree more.


End file.
